


What I Need

by BeetleNoose



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Top Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleNoose/pseuds/BeetleNoose
Summary: Daryl tries another method of interrogating Lydia.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Lydia, Daryl Dixon/Lydia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Antis DNI.

Daryl pulled open the doors to the cellar and quickly went down the steps. He turned to the corner to his left. He peered through the bars of the jail cell and stared at the young girl inside it. As soon as she saw the look in his eyes, she whimpered and crawled to the back corner of the cell farthest from Daryl. His eyes were animalistic, predatory even. His nostrils flared. He lunged forward causing Lydia to gasp. Grabbing the bars, Daryl looked down at her. 

His eyes raked up and down her body. Lydia froze. She didn't breathe for a moment. She held it in. Maybe it was because she thought that even the slightest bit of noise would anger him more than he already was. Or maybe because he hadn't looked at her like that before.

Still gripping the bars tightly, Daryl licked his lips.

"I've tried to get you to do what's in your best interest, but you're still tryin' to fight me. I'm gonna make you talk one way or the other. I'm gonna make you talk."

"I've already told you all I know," Lydia whispered.

"No, you haven't!" he snapped.

"I have. There's nothing left to tell."

"I know there is, girl," he growled, "Get up."

Slowly, Lydia got up on her feet.

"Come here."

Lydia slowly walked across the cell to Daryl. As soon as she got close enough, Daryl snatched her wrists and pulled them through the bars roughly, jerking Lydia forward. Daryl looked Lydia in the eyes for a second before crashing his lips into hers. Lydia's eyes widened with shock. She tried to pull away, but to no avail. His iron grip kept her locked in place, exactly where he wanted her. He tasted salty and smelled of sweat and earth. He pinned her hand with the other in his left hand and used his right hand to tangle into her dark hair.


End file.
